In Sickness and In Health
by anxiouswritings
Summary: All he wants to do is be able to protect her, but how can he do that when he doesn't even know who she really is? [Loosely follows canon. Later identity reveal.]


Adrien's leg bounced restlessly as the teacher droned on about a significant historical war he _really_ should be paying attention to. Instead, his eyes were glued to the empty seat next to Alya. He wasn't a worrier. Out of all the things he could think of to describe himself as, an over thinker wasn't one of them. But now his mind was full, speeding through possibility after possibility of what could've happened to Marinette to cause her to be absent for two whole days.

He snuck another glance at Alya, who was taking notes with earnest and sighed. He wasn't super close to Marinette. There had been times they talked, but he noticed she always seemed to get flustered when he was around, to the point where she'd eventually hastily leave. Adrien never took it personally, he found it a bit odd more than anything, but even with their sparse interaction he had come to view her as a friend. He just wasn't entirely sure she felt the same.

If he really thought about it, he could only remember a few times they actually had a conversation that didn't involve her eventually scurrying off, but never had they hung out just the two of them beyond the off chance they ended up being in the same place at the same time. Maybe it was a bit much to call her a "friend" when they had never shared notes or ate lunch together like others did, but Adrien also figured there were different levels of friendship. Maybe they were still in the early stages.

If that was the case, he reasoned as he tried to take down a note, it would be a lot easier to be friends if she actually stuck around long enough to speak to him.

He sighed again.

"Dude, that's the seventh time you've sighed today," Nino said quietly, furrowing his eyebrows in worry. He glanced at the teacher before fixing his eyes on his best friend, staring at him like he was trying to uncover all the things he still didn't know about him. "What's up with you?"

Adrien shrugged, feeling a bit hot under the collar at being caught as he shook himself from his thoughts. "Nothing," he said in a quiet voice, "I'm just…"

"Worried about Marinette?"

His green eyes widen and Nino grinned impishly.

"Knew it." Nino says confidently. "Dude, you've been glancing at her empty seat and Alya all morning. Tryna make Marinette materialize with your eyes is never going work."

Adrien smiled sheepishly. His best friend could read him too well. "I know that, I'm just wondering what happened to her, that's all. I don't think I've ever seen her miss two whole days of school before." There were times when he'd notice she'd disappear briefly, but usually he'd have to leave right after to go handle whatever Akuma had decided to terrorize Paris that day and by the time he returned, she was back in her seat.

"Why don't you ask Alya after class? She is Marinette's best friend. Out of anyone, she's bound to know what happened to her."

He glanced at Alya once more, weighing the pros and cons of the solution. On one hand it would definitely get him an answer the fastest, as long as Alya was willing to give him the information, but on the other hand… what if she took it the wrong way? What if she thought he was totally creepy having a sudden interest in her best friend? What if she laughed at him? What if she refused to tell him? What if…?

A weight on his shoulder made him jump and he turned to Nino's gentle expression. "She'll be fine with it, trust me. Just ask her when class is over."

It was moments like this that Adrien was thankful to have a friend like Nino. After so many years of only knowing Chloe, it was nice to have someone pick up on the small things. "Alright," he agreed, "I'll ask her when class is over."

X

Naturally, class went by agonizingly slow. It seemed nothing short of a miracle when the bell finally rang for lunch. He barely heard the teacher call out the homework (and made a mental note to text Nino later, despite the teasing he knew he'd get) as he shoved his books into his messenger bag and hustled into the hall.

It was already packed and Adrien cautiously picked his way through the crowd. "Excuse me! Ahh-sorry about that." He said apologetically, keeping his eyes on Alya's ombre hair that bobbed in and out of the crowd. He had no idea how she moved so effortlessly within the conglomeration of students, but maybe it was just one of those things he still wasn't used to despite going to school for several months now.

"Alya!"

It was a blessing when she turned around at the sound of her name, the smile on her face putting him instantly at ease. Maybe this could go well, after all. He jogged over to her, putting on an award winning smile.

"Adrien! What's up?" She asked cheerfully, all smiles and good charm. Her phone buzzed noisily in her pocket and he rose an eyebrow.

"Should you be getting that?" He asked politely, not wanting to interrupt.

Alya waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it, I'll get it later. What did you want to talk about?"

A student bumped into Adrien's shoulder and he was suddenly aware that they stood in the middle of foot traffic. "Can we talk over there?" he asked, gesturing to an empty bench nestled against the wall in the shade.

Alya glanced over her shoulder, nodding. "Sure thing."

He followed her to the the corner, breathing a small sigh as he mentally went over what he was going to say. What was the proper way to ask for someone's number? Nino had offered his the day they became friends and Adrien didn't remember how he ended up with Alya's, but he did remember he hadn't outright asked for it. He stood off to the side while Alya sat down.

She noticed his stiff standing and smiled. "We're not in a hurry, take a seat." Alya patted the spot next to her pleasantly.

Adrien paused before slinking over and sitting down next to her.

"So what can I do for you?" There was a twinkle in her eyes that made him swallow. He couldn't tell if it was genuine curiosity in her eyes, or enjoyment, as if she knew a secret he wasn't quite in on.

"I just want to know if Marinette's alright. I haven't seen her around lately and I was kind of worried. I don't think I've ever seen her miss a day of class before."

Alya stared at him with large, doe-brown eyes and he stared back, unable to read her expression. His eyes shifted back and forth, smiling a bit nervously. Could he have accidentally said the wrong thing? Before he could pick out the proper question to ask, her face broke into a smile and she dug her phone from her pocket.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" She said all-knowingly, holding out her hand expectantly. "Give me your phone?"

Adrien dug out his sleek phone, unlocking the screen before handing it over. He watched as she efficiently inserted a contact, handing it over within a minute.

"Here you go, Marinette's phone number is in there. I'll send you some photos later that you can use for her contact picture!"

"Oh, uh, thank you. I appreciate that." He said, looking down at the name _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_. He wondered why he hadn't just asked Marinette for her number in the first place.

"Of course!" Alya said, "Anything for a friend."

X

Marinette coughed weakly, her throat feeling uncomfortably sore despite the cough medicine and seemingly gallons of water she'd been having all day. She rolled onto her side, pushing down the duvet and shivered as the air from her room made her feel too cold. She hated this. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she was truly sick, let alone one that brought her fever up to one hundred degrees and made her bedridden for two whole days.

And of course it had to happen during _fashion_ week.

She sighed, glancing at her neglected computer and the half-finished dress that only made her sad. It would've been one of her best assignments yet. The prompt Gabriel Agreste had given them for the challenge of adding a piece to his up and coming summer line had really inspired her. Instead of taking hours to come up for a design, it had taken her mere minutes to draw up one she liked. _Fun, but elegant. A perfect fit for a first date, a walk through town in the summer heat, or cat walking down the runway!_ She had told Alya dramatically the same day she had finished her sketches.

Alya, who was rarely unimpressed with her work, seemed more stoked than usual about the design. It had definitely bolstered her self-esteem and the minute school was out, Marinette had immediately gone to the fabric store.

She sighed again, tugging the duvet to her chin and glancing at her alarm clock. _I wonder how Alya's doing… and Adrien._ As if to answer her unspoken question, her phone buzzed noisily next to her. She immediately grabbed it, swiping it open with a loud click.

"Marinette! What are you doing up? You should be resting!" Her kwami's sweet voice interrupted her and Marinette turned to look at her as she swooped from her hiding spot across the room and to her side.

Instead of a response, Marinette was thrown into a coughing fit into her hand. It sent a surge of uncomfortable pain through her and she buried herself a bit more under the covers, touched by her kwami's concern. She sniffled, smiling weakly, "I know, I know… but I wanted to see if Alya said something. She said she was going to text me when she had the chance."

She didn't blame Alya for not texting her all morning so far. Marinette knew first hand how the teachers were with classroom cellphone use and she knew Alya sometimes used her breaks to go to the library.

"Yes, but there will be lots of time for texting when you're feeling better. I know your fever has started going down, but using so much energy won't help!"

"I'll be fine, Tikki. It's the first text I've gotten all day and I have been sleeping since yesterday, basically…" She pulled up her messaging screen, fingers pausing as she realized it wasn't Alya who was at the top of the text list.

 _Adrien Agreste._

What? Her brain halted, even as she reread the name over four times, it still didn't really register. Adrien Agreste was texting her. _The Adrien Agreste_ was texting her. Her! Marinette! As much as it didn't make sense (she didn't remember ever giving him her number), delight burst inside of her. More than anything had she wanted to get to know Adrien better. Despite her constant flubs and fumbles when he spoke to her kindly and encouragingly, she was still dead set on that goal.

If she was dreaming she really, really hoped she wasn't about to wake up.

Her silence alarmed her kwami, who could only see her smiling goofily at her phone, as if she were in some sort of trance. "What is it Marinette? Is it something bad?" Tikki asked in concern, fluttering to the girl's shoulder to sit there.

"Adrien just texted me," Marinette said in a hushed voice, afraid that if she spoke too loud her potential dream reality would break.

"Adrien? That's wonderful! What did he say?"

"I don't know I haven't opened it I just… does that _really_ say Adrien?" Despite the very real fact that she could still feel her fever, and the awful nausea that was churning in her stomach, it didn't quite seem real. _Because why in the world was Adrien Agreste texting her?_

Tikki flew from her shoulder to peer closer to her phone, "It does! You said Alya gave you Adrien's number months ago, so if it's showing up like this then it must be him!"

Instead of the giddy happiness she had felt earlier, hearing Tikki actually confirm it freaked her out. "Maybe… maybe he has the wrong number?" Marinette suggested softly, her mood instantly turning sullen. She and Adrien had barely spoken since the last time she bowed out from the gaming tournament. What in the world could've sparked this now? "Maybe he meant to text Chloe?"

Tikki gave her a pointed look that told her she was being ridiculous and Marinette sighed. "I'm just saying!" She mumbled, flustered.

The phone dinged in her hand, adding another text message number next to her crushes' name.

"Why not open it and see what it says?" Tikki suggested gently. "I'm sure it's nothing bad, Marinette. You never gave him your number, right? If he never had it, how could he accidentally text you?"

She took a deep breath, taking her kwami's words into consideration. She had a point. Unless by some freak accident he had missed a number when putting down another friend's contact, there had to be a reason he texted. "Okay…" She said, heart pounding in her chest. "I'll open it."

"That's the spirit!" Tikki cheered as she tapped the message stream.

 _A: Hey Marinette! I hope you don't mind, but Alya gave me your phone number. I haven't seen you around in a few days and I wanted to make sure you were okay._

 _Text me back when you get the chance._

All of the tension left her body as a sense of relief washed over her. He had meant to text her. There was no mistake about it! She could hardly stifle the joyful squeak that left her, rereading the message again for good measure.

She really, really owed Alya for this one.

"What does it say? Is it good?" Tikki asked curiously, not wanting to invade Marinette's privacy by looking at the message herself.

"Alya gave him my number because he wanted to see if I was okay or not. I can't believe it! Adrien was worried about me. Me! I honestly didn't even think he would notice I was gone…" She pressed her phone to her chest, laying on her back and closed her eyes. She listened to the thump, thump of her heart and replayed the message over in her head.

"Ooh, that's so exciting! I'm so happy for you. Are you going to text him back?"

Tikki's voice made her open her eyes and she nuzzled her kwami who tucked herself against Marinette's chin affectionately. "Yes… of course! I don't want to keep him waiting. Not after he took time to check on me…" With her cheeks rosy and fingers slightly trembling, she texted him back.

X

Adrien was busying himself with taking notes when his phone buzzed. He glanced in alarm at the teacher, snatching his phone from his messenger bag and hiding it between his thighs. He ignored the questioningly look Nino gave him, going back to taking notes before the teacher could catch him.

He didn't usually bring his phone in with him to class, but this seemed like an important occasion. As long as he knew Marinette was okay, he could finish off the day in relative peace from the small tinge of worry. He cursed himself for forgetting to put his phone on silent, hoping it wouldn't get him in trouble.

On cue, the teacher turned around, eyeing the class critically as he believed he heard something. When only part of the class stared back – others too engrossed in taking notes or doodling – he went back to the chalkboard much to Adrien's relief. Adrien waited a minute before setting his phone on his thighs and turning it on silent before looking at the screen.

He was relieved to see it was from Marinette.

 _M: I don't mind at all! Thank you for checking in on me…. I'm doing alright, could be much better. Being sick is the worst! I'm not missing too much am I?_

There was a small crying emoji next to 'worst' and he couldn't help but smile. _That explains where she's_ been. He thought, glad it wasn't something more serious. He glanced at the teacher before responding.

 _A: Of course. I hope you feel better soon, being sick has got to suck. No, you're not missing much. Everyone's excited for Friday, of course. Are you going to be able to make it?_

Adrien picked up his pencil, making sure he hadn't been caught and he continued finishing off his notes. Nino gently nudged him with his knuckles, silently asking for him to share his work and he obliged.

It was a few minutes before a new message lit up his phone.

 _M: Thank you… I hope so too. I really, really don't want this to put me out for the whole week, that would be just my luck! I don't know… I hope so. If not, there's always another opportunity somewhere._

Which was true, but another opportunity wasn't the same as having one with Gabriel Agreste. Adrien knew this probably as well as Marinette did, despite her feigned optimism. The fashion industry was brutal and Adrien knew his father, he wasn't likely to host another contest like this for a while. He was too sought out, too big and too cold-hearted to give children more than one chance to become something.

Adrien frowned. It would be awful if Marinette didn't make it in time. He had modeled her winning derby hat and bought Jagged Stone's latest album that he later found out Marinette designed the cover of. He had first hand experience to how incredibly talented she was, being in a legit fashion show would do wonders for putting her on the map.

 _A: Even if you can't come, why not have Alya bring the finished product to school? I'm sure it'd still get accepted that way._

 _M: I don't really feel well enough to be moving around so much… AND designing takes so much concentration I don't have with this fever. So unless I feel better before Friday, there's not really a way that can be done._

 _A: Oh… okay I see. That makes sense. I hope you feel better before then so you can make it. I'll let you get your rest. Feel free to text me if you need anything. Even if it's just someone to talk to._

 _Feel better soon, Marinette._

 _M: Thank you… I hope I will too. I'll… keep that in mind, thank you, Adrien._

X

Marinette laid a hand over her beating heart, staring at the ceiling with her hand still curled loosely around her phone. Tikki hovered above her, looking down at her with a soft, knowing smile. "You're getting what you always wanted, Marinette. Are you happy?"

She looked at her kwami, the drowsiness from her fever hitting her now that her excitement was finally beginning to dissolve. "Of course I am!" She admitted, pressing her phone closer to her. She closed her eyes, unable to stop the buzz that still tingled in her fingertips at the fact that Adrien opened up the possibility for more conversations. "I can't believe I'm even having a conversation with Adrien… and I didn't even mess up what I was trying to say!"

"Your hands were still shaking, though," Tikki said with a giggle.

Marinette gave her a pointed look. "Hey, it's better than what I usually do!"

"Are you going to ask him out now?" Tikki flitted down to sit on the edge of her pillow and Marinette turned onto her side, sighing deeply.

"What?!" Marinette shrieked, scandalized by what her kwami said. She stared at her with wide-eyes, her blush deepening. "No! Of course not! We just started _actually_ talking that would be totally weird if I was suddenly like 'Hey! I've had the biggest crush on you for a while now and even though we've only had one conversation, I think we should go out!' That would not end well…"

"Well why not? You don't know that! You like him. This is how you make things go your way, Marinette. By taking action! Being in charge!"

Marinette frowned a little, "I get that, Tikki, but it's just not that simple… these things are delicate and they take time! I don't want to scare him off, that would be awful." She looked down at the blank screen of her phone, looking at her tired, sickly reflection. "This is my chance to get to know him better… I don't want to ruin this. Maybe this could go somewhere! And even if it doesn't... as long as I'm close to him, that's what matters."

There was a sad edge in Marinette's voice that made Tikki frown, a soft sigh leaving the kwami. "Oh Marinette…"

Marinette felt Tikki's small hand on her forehead and she closed her eyes. Yes, this was good. At least she knew that over text Adrien was easier to talk to than in person. It was silly that a little screen gave her such confidence, but for now she'd take it.

x

"How was your day at school?" Nathalie asked impersonally as the car bumped along the street. Someone honked off to their left and the driver smoothly changed lanes, ignoring the rudeness.

"It was fine." Adrien said in the same tone, his chin propped up on his hand. He watched the school disappear behind him, feeling a sudden wave of exhaustion wash over him as he left the only sanctuary he felt he had, aside from being Chat Noir.

"Don't forget, you have an eight o'clock photo shoot tonight, so try to get your homework done beforehand. I notified the school that you'll be late tomorrow morning so you can sleep I." She continued in the same business tone that Adrien wished she'd lose. He understood having it around her father, but when they were in the car it hardly felt necessary. He knew she cared about him, he wished she'd show it more.

"I won't, I'll get it done."

"Good."

He swallowed another sigh, trying to remember what homework he even had for the evening. Math, History, Science? Maybe. He didn't care, he realized. Thinking about homework at the moment made his head hurt. Thinking about being in the large, empty house with only Nathalie made his head hurt even more. Adrien liked school and he was good at it, but today… today he just wasn't up for it.

He didn't feel a sense of relief as the car pulled up to his looming home. "Thanks." He said with a small smile as she opened the door. He lugged his backpack over his shoulder, sliding out and following her inside.

It was, as usual, quiet. Their footsteps echoed through the halls and dining room and Adrien sighed audibly. Nathalie looked at him over her glasses critically, not that he noticed. "I'll bring you up a snack while you do your homework, sound good?" She said, breaking the silence. Her voice as a little kinder, as if she picked up on his _doneness_ with today.

He noticed the shift in her tone and he smiled tiredly, nodding. "That would be great, thank you. I guess I should go get started, then." Without waiting for a reply, he headed for his room, grateful when he pulled the door closed behind him.

Adrien stood in the doorway, looking around his space. It was pristinely clean and despite it being comfortable, it did not feel like home. It was more like he existed in a space his father controlled every inch to his personal liking and his liking only. Adrien couldn't remember the last time he had even be able to make a mess without it disappearing some time later. He was a messy person by no means, but the faux sense of being a _normal teen_ sounded nice.

Instantly Plagg appeared from his bag, stretching his tiny, black body dramatically in front of him. "Geez, did you have to keep me cramped in there all day?! You could at least keep some camembert on you to ease my suffering!"

Adrien rolled his eyes, padding across his room and dropping his bag near his desk. "It's not that bad and you know it. Thanks to you I already smell like camembert daily, no matter how many showers I take! There's no way I'm keeping it in my bag every day." He pulled his books out one by one, opening them on his desk for show as he settled into his computer chair.

"Says you, who gets to walk around freely all day." He swooped down, sitting atop Adrien's keyboard. "But I'm _hungry._ How am I supposed to keep up my strength when you're starving me!"

"You'll get your cheese soon enough, Plagg, now stop complaining." Adrien opened his school tablet, taking out the worksheet and twiddled his stylus while he tried to work out the first question. It was lost on him and by the time there was a knock at his door, he had gotten nothing done.

"Come in!" He said just as Plagg zipped out of sight.

Nathalie entered his room with a plate of simple snacks; crackers, cheese, a bit of fruit. There was even camembert. Adrien knew there'd be a big dinner later, the only thing he really looked forward to about the evening, but it would be enough for what he planned to do with his time beforehand. Her heels clicked all the way to his desk where she hovered until Adrien pushed some books aside so she could put the food down.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." He said warmly, popping a few grapes off the vine and into his mouth.

"Of course." Nathalie peered at his homework as he ate a few crackers and Adrien pretended to solve a question. "Do you need any help?" She finally asked, pushing her glasses up with her finger.

Inwardly he sighed. As much as he appreciated the want to help, he really just wanted her to leave. "No, I think I'm good right now. If I do, I'll let you know." He said, a bit too quickly.

His father's assistant gave him an odd look and his stomach sunk a little. He hoped he hadn't come across as rude. He wasn't one to ever get mad at Nathalie, while she may have been cold she had never been mean to him. There was a long silence that made him tense, afraid he'd accidentally offended her. Like his father, she was hard to read and Adrien, more than anything, wished she'd just go. When she cleared her throat, whatever trace of warmth that had been there before was gone. "Alright. Don't hesitate to ask if you need anything."

"Will do." He said kindly, wordlessly trying to make amends for rushing her. Whether or not she got it, Adrien didn't know. She turned and left without another word. Oh well, it didn't really matter. He was finally alone and he had a few hours before it would be time to leave for the shoot.

A ball of black zipped by his nose, removing him from his thoughts as his kwami attacked the camembert. "Oh sweet, sweet camembert!" Plagg cooed as he took a large bite, his eyes narrowing in bliss.

Adrien couldn't help but crack a smile. It'd been too long since he'd last slipped into Chat Noir's suit and felt the power his miraculous gave him. With Hawkmoth oddly quiet, he had felt no need to go out on patrol. It had been a nice break, but he also had to wonder what his mortal enemy was up to.

Casting the thought from his head he popped more food in his mouth with more urgency, staring out the window at the city that was just out of reach. "Eat up while you can buddy, 'cause we're going out tonight."

X

A/N: Ahhh…. AHHHHHHHH. I love Miraculous so much that I couldn't resist writing something for it… I just hope I did the characters justice. This is my first Miraculous fic so please be gentle! I also beta my own work for forgive me if I've missed something.


End file.
